Salvaje Tentación
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Todo este tiempo te he estado cuidando, desde que te encontré aquella vez, estabas perdido como un pobre cachorro, tus ojitos llorosos y respiración agitada, desde ese momento supe que no quería separarme de ti… KainxZero KanamexZero YAOI!


**Salvaje Tentación**

Capitulo Uno

Todo este tiempo te he estado cuidando, desde que te encontré aquella vez, estabas perdido como un pobre cachorro, tus ojitos llorosos y respiración agitada, desde ese momento supe que no quería separarme de ti…

"Kain apresúrate" Llamaba un chico de cabellos rubios, sus ojos del más bello azul turquesa, su rostro infantil e inocente, una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó un muy preocupado Kain, de cabellos rebeldes color naranja, de cuerpo muscular, alto y con porte, sus ojos ámbar mostraban gentileza, pero un deseo comprimido, un deseo salvaje que había estado guardando durante varios años.

"¡La encontraron!" Exclamó contento el rubio, sus ojos llenos de excitación parecían brillas más que las estrellas juntas en el cielo.

De pronto aquellos ojos ámbar que lucían serenos se agrandaron y un pequeño flash salió de estos, el joven noble apretó sus puños, sabía lo que venía con la llegada de esa. Cerró sus ojos tratando de contener la rabia, suspiro una y otra vez y caminó hacía donde su primo. El menor de los dos en edad y estatura miró con preocupación a su primo, si habían encontrado a la princesa no se supone que el debería de estar contento.

"Kain…" Susurró el pequeño rubio, sus cejas ligeramente arrugadas.

"¿En dónde está él?" Preguntó Kain aun apretando sus puños y mirando al piso, aquellos cabellos anaranjados cubrían su rostro.

"Se lo han llevado" Kain alzo su rostro abruptamente, al escuchar a su primo pronunciar esas palabras fue como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma en carne viva. Que era eso de que se lo habían llevado, no podía ser verdad, él no podía ser tan cruel para deshacerse de aquél pequeño, no podría. Basta deja de defenderlo Kain, tú más que nadie sabes que ese pequeño solo estaba ahí para brindarle compañía a ese bastardo y eventualmente cuando esa mocosa regresase, él se iría, ese era el trato así de cruel sería la vida con su pequeño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces apartó a su primo y se adentró a la habitación de aquél bastardo a quien años antes consideraba un hermano. "¿Cómo te atreviste?" Gritó furioso y se arremetió ante aquél joven de cabellos castaños, ojos chocolate, el diablo mismo en persona.

"Ambos sabemos que ese era su destino" Dijo levemente mientras seguía bebiendo de su copa, tratando de no pensar en esos grandes e inocentes ojos lilas que lo miraban con dulzura, que le pedían no lo dejase solo. Pero así eran las cosas ahora que habían encontrado a su princesa ya no era suficiente tener a esa creatura angelical bajo su manto.

"Eres un maldito" Expresó Kain mientras cerraba sus ojos, si no había lanzado su poder contra aquél infeliz, era porque su nivel no se lo permitía, no podía levantarse contra un sangrepura, mucho menos con uno que pronto asumiría el poder de todos los de su especie. Sin más salió de aquél cuarto, pero antes volteó a la cama donde antes yacía ese pequeño ser, y ahora esa mocosa estaba dormida. Levantó la vista, sus ojos ámbar mostraban nada más que ira y decepción, recorrió la habitación por última vez hasta volver a encontrarse con aquellos ojos color chocolate mirándolo con curiosidad y tristeza… Pues que ese maldito bastardo sufriera, ahora más que nada Kain deseaba que el famoso y amado Kuran Kaname sufriese y deseaba que esa pequeña a la cuál amaba desde su nacimiento muriese, ahora más que nada los maldecía a ambos, pero a él a quien había considerado un amigo a él solo deseaba que nunca fuera feliz y que se quedara solo, como siempre lo estuvo.

Salió hecho una furia de aquella habitación azotando la puerta detrás de él, ninguno de los sirvientes se atrevía a acercarse al joven Akatsuki, no cuando su furia y poderes estaban descontrolados.

"Akatsuki!" Chilló por su primo el joven rubio, nunca antes había visto a su primo de esa forma, y de alguna forma le hería porque sabía que esta sería la última vez que lo vería. Solo pudo contemplar desde el balcón a su primo marcharse, el joven rubio sintió unas gotas mojar sus mejillas, y aunque deseaba irse con su primo no podía, porque antes que su familia venía su rey y a lado de este debía permanecer. "Kain…"

xX—

Todo era demasiado confuso para la pequeña criaturita de inusuales ojos lilas, en su mente se seguían repitiendo las imágenes de como su nii-san lo había abandonado. Lágrimas resbalaban por esas blancas y sonrojadas mejillas, nunca antes había sentido el dolor de una traición, nunca antes había sentido el abandono de un ser querido. Pero ahora entendía lo que le habían dicho antes, ahora entendía cuál era su papel y aun a su corta edad no podía llegar a odiar a su adorado nii-san. Solo esperaba que estos hombres no lo lastimaran, ya bastante dolor tenía su pequeño y roto corazón.

Iba sentado en la parte trasera de un carro, los vidrios todos polarizados, los cuales le negaban la vista hacia el exterior, el pequeño aún se encontraba en pijamas, sus pequeñas manitos reposando en sus rodilla, su cuerpo tembloroso, no le gustaban esos hombres, todos parecían salidos de un cuento de terror, todos ellos eran grandes, feos, peligrosos. Por qué le había hecho eso su nii-san, por qué lo había dejado a la merced de estos criminales. Cerró sus ojitos, pues no soportaba ver aquellas miradas de los hombres sobre su ser, miradas que no sabía descifrar pero le disgustaban, sobre todo ese hombre de barba y tatuajes en sus brazos, lo miraba como si fuera una presa o algo por el estilo. Así que prefirió cerrar esas hermosas joyas y de golpe le llegaron los recuerdos de hace instantes.

Xx—

"Vamos ya es hora de que vayas a dormir" El joven de ojos chocolate sonrió tiernamente al pequeño que esperaba junto a su escritorio con una cobijita abrazada a su cuerpo. El pequeño asintió y bostezó tiernamente, mientras se dejaba guiar a la cama por la fuerte y cálida mano de Kaname. El mayor sonrió mientras colocaba al pequeño en la cama y lo cubría con las suaves cobijitas, luego se acercaba a su rostro y besaba tiernamente su frente, para después bajar a sus labios. "Descansa" Pidió el mayor con una linda caricia en las mejillas rosadas del menor, a pesar de la extremadamente piel blanca del menor, sus mejillas resaltaban por aquél toque rosado en sus pómulos. Las facciones del menor eran femeninas lo cual hacían resaltar su belleza, esa belleza que el joven de castaños cabellos adoraba.

Cerrando sus ojitos el menor asintió nuevamente y sus pequeños labios curvearon una tierna sonrisa "Buenas noches nii-san" El menor susurró antes de caer completamente dormido, él sangrepura sonrió mientras dejaba correr su mano por la suave mejilla del menor, nuevamente acercó su rostro al del pequeño para volver a probar esos labios. Pobre pequeño, toda la tarde había estado haciéndole compañía al mayor. Kaname suspiró y fue a su baño para tomar una ducha antes de irse a acostar, cuando salió del baño solo llevaba puestos sus boxers, con eso le bastaba para dormir, en estos tiempos de calor no le gustaba dormir con sus pijamas de seda, por más fresca que fuera la tela. Lenta y silenciosamente se metió en la cama apegando el cuerpo del menor al suyo. Ese calor le gustaba, el dulce aroma que desprendía el menor bastaba para enviarlo al cielo y regresar. Su Zero era tan bello, no había ser más…. Abrió los ojos de repente, no muy seguro o más bien no atreviéndose a pronunciar lo que estaba a punto de decir, su Zero era solo uno más, no podía significar nada, este pequeño estaba aquí solo para satisfacer sus necesidades, pero cuando su princesa llegara no habría más necesidad de hacer eso, no habría necesidad de mantener a este niño. Pero porque en una parte de su corazón, si es que tenía, sentía que si alejaba de este pequeño iba a sufrir… No queriendo pensar en esas cosas se limitó a cerrar los ojos y nuevamente dejarse llevar por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del durmiente. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando una de las sirvientas se encontraba tocando la puerta de su habitación. Kaname suspiró molesto, ahora que había pasado, acaso Aidou había hecho alguna de sus bromas o algún extraño había intentado entrar en la mansión. Suspirando nuevamente se levantó de la cama, con sumo cuidado para no despertar al pequeño que descansaba en esta, se acercó a su silla y se puso su bata. "Adelante" Pidió y la puerta se abrió lentamente, el castaño continuaba mirando a la cama donde su pequeño dormía tranquilo. Sus sentidos se alarmaron cuando sintió esa presencia, aquella esencia, esa aura que no había podido localizar desde hace unos años, y ahí en los brazos de una mujer de cabellos azulados y ojos violetas, se encontraba su pequeña princesa. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Kaname se encontraba con el frágil cuerpo de la niña en sus brazos, lágrimas de alegría y tristeza recorrían sus finas facciones, nunca esperó que reencontrarse con su princesa le haría sentir este mar de sensaciones. Aun así sonrió y se apresuró a colocar el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana en la cama, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la pequeña figura que yacía durmiendo a un lado, sus finos cabellos plateados caían sobre ese angelical rostro. Por unos momentos Kaname se quedó admirando ese pequeño rostro durmiente, por unos momentos deseaba no dejarlo ir, no a él. Pero luego recordó todo el dolor que había sentido en estos años lejos de su pequeña princesa, de su pequeño rayo de luz. Suspirado y resignado se acercó al rostro del menor depositando un dulce y doloroso beso en la mejilla del menor.

"Seiren" Llamó el castaño, mientras poco a poco esos hermosos ojos lavanda se volvían a abrir, y esta vez miraban con confusión al castaño, algo no estaba bien, esa mirada que le estaba dedicando el menor estaba llena de dolor. El pequeño se giró a su lado izquierdo encontrando en su cama a una niña, de cabellos castaños, Kaname estaba junto a ella acariciando sus cabellos, el pequeño no lograba entender quién era la niña y porque su nii-san la veía con tanto amor, con tanta devoción.

"Están aquí afuera mi señor" Nuevamente apareció aquella mujer quien minutos antes había traído a la pequeña princesa al cuarto de su amo. Aunque su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo como señal de respeto a sus amos, la mujer estaba triste, amaba y confiaba en las decisiones de su amo, pero esto que iba a hacer no tenía perdón, por más vampiros que fueran, esto estaba mal.

"Muy bien" Dijo el mayor mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el lado de esta donde se encontraba un pequeño y confuso ángel. "Zero" Le llamó tiernamente y extendió su mano pidiendo al menor que se acercara. Seiren permanecía en la habitación, claro alejada de su amo y de los niños, con su inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, esperando las ordenes de su amo. El pequeño se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su nii-san, no sin antes voltear hacia donde estaba la niña. "Zero escúchame" Pidió el mayor, su voz sonaba dura, ya no era la voz dulce que le dedicaba y el pequeño no pudo evitar levantar su rostro de manera abrupta, que estaba pasando no lo sabía, pero esa voz de su castaño nunca la había oído antes. "Yo, tú ya no puedes seguir viviendo aquí" Dijo el castaño percatándose que los ojos del niño empezaban a aguarse, sus manitas comenzaban a temblar, miraba a los ojos del mayor, viendo su reflejo en aquellos orbes de color chocolate. Por qué le decía esto Kaname, por qué ya no podía vivir con él, había hecho algo malo, Kaname se había enojado porque Zero se comió uno de los chocolates de Aidou, o porque había salido a jugar en el columpio del jardín, por qué estaba diciéndole eso. "Kana-nii" Susurró el menor, sintiendo como sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, sus manitas se habían aferrado a las ropas del mayor. "Escúchame Zero, Yo no soy tu hermano" Dijo Kaname con una voz seria, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño al menor con aquellas palabras tan crueles, pero debía hacerlo además su Zero era fuerte, lo superaría. "Nii-chan!" Chilló el menor con lágrimas que se derramaban una a una, su angelical rostro no mostraba nada más que tristeza y dolor. Confusión en aquellos hermosos ojos lavanda no había más que confusión, y tristeza. Kaname suspiró sabía que no volvería a ver esos ojos, esas hermosas joyas de color violeta, pero las cosas eran así, había esperado tanto por su princesa y ahora la niña estaba con él. Este niño ya no importaba ahora era propiedad de esos hombres, ellos podían hacer lo que les plazca con el menor. "No soy tu hermano, y ya no puedes vivir aquí" Habló nuevamente el castaño tratando de evitar que su voz se quebrara, pues esa mirada suplicante que le estaba dando el menor no hacía más que crear un nudo en su garganta. Por qué Zero tenía ser tan endemoniadamente encantador y tierno, por no decir inocente. "Ahora vas a ser un niño bueno y te vas a ir con aquellos hombres" Dijo el castaño mientras señalaba a los hombres que habían aparecido en la habitación, el menor giró su cabecita lentamente encontrándose con unos hombres altos y robustos, algunos tenían cicatrices en sus rostros, otros tenían tatuajes, sus ropas estaban rotas y sucias. "Yo quiero quedarme con nii-san!" Pidió el menor de manera tierna pero dolorosa, Kaname desvió la mirada, ni siquiera podía verlo a la cara, no podía ver la cara de sufrimiento en esos pequeños ojos lilas. "He dicho que no!" Kaname dijo esta vez con una voz dura, mientras trataba de separar el pequeño cuerpo que se aferraba al suyo. "Prometo ser un niño bueno… prometo ser bueno" Repetía una y otra vez el menor, mientras más lágrimas abandonaban sus ya irritados ojos, para Kaname lo más doloroso era escuchar esas palabras. Porque Zero era bueno, era un niño extremadamente bueno e inocente y aunque temía por la seguridad de este sabía que ese asunto ya no le concernía, pues Zero había dejado ser de su propiedad. Con brusquedad, cosa que nunca le hubiera gustado hacer, zafó las pequeñas manitas del niño lejos de sus ropas y lo empujó al suelo. Le dolió, realmente le dolió ver como el cuerpo del pequeño iba a estrellarse con el piso, pero lo que hirió su corazón fueron ese par de violetas que le pedían y suplicaban no dejarlo, que no lo abandonara. Los hombres se acercaron para tomar al pequeño en brazos, el niño empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, sus gritos eran desgarradores, su gritos todos ellos dirigidos a una persona a él a su nii-san. "KANAA….." Y aun cuando los gritos se hacían tan fuertes que habían despertado a la pequeña niña quien miraba horrorizada como esos hombres trataban de sujetar al menor. Kaname se había quedado ahí estático, no hablaba ni tampoco parecía hacer ningún movimiento. Solo veía como el pequeño era arrastrado lejos de la habitación, solo veía esos ojitos que le rogaban y pedían que no lo dejara ir con ellos. Pero así simplemente viendo el castaño dejo que esos hombres se llevaran a la angelical creatura.

Seiren quien continuaba con su cabeza agachada y sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro, abandonó la habitación para acompañar los hombres a la salida de aquella mansión. Para Seiren era demasiado ver como ese pequeño a quien había llegado a querer era alejado del castaño, no entendía a su amo y tampoco lo cuestionaría, pero deseaba que las puertas de la mansión se abrieran y saliera su amo corriendo evitando que aquellos criminales se llevaran al ángel. Esa cosa nunca pasó, porque Kaname se quedó en esa habitación con la voz y gritos de su Zero haciendo eco, y el carro viejo donde subieron al temeroso niño se iba alejando. Seiren no pudo contener la lágrima que salió de sus ojos violáceos y rodó por esa fría y pálida mejilla. En el balcón se podía ver a un Aidou que también lloraba, aunque el rubio no lo admitiera, amaba a ese pequeño, lo amaba y no quería que lo alejaran de esa forma ni tampoco que lo mandaran con ese par de hombres. El noble rubio conocía el símbolo en los tatuajes de los hombres, sabía muy bien el significado, esos hombres no eran nada más que traficantes de esclavos. El rubio suspiró molesto y con lágrimas, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su adorado Kaname-sama vendería al pequeño Zero con esas personas. Pero ya era muy tarde para reprocharle y también para salvar a Zero, solo rogaba que alguien bueno, dentro de esa clase de pervertidos que solían ir a comprar esclavos, se adueñara de Zero y que no lo lastimara tanto, no a alguien tan puro e inocente como lo era el pequeño.

Xx-

Y ahí estaba ahora el pequeño, en ese carro bajo las miradas lascivas que le dedicaban esos hombres, malos y sucios. No supo cuándo ni como pero el carro se había detenido y dos de los hombres bajaban a abrir la cajuela del carro, para sacar un pequeño maletín, lo abrieron sacando un collar con cadenas. Luego abrieron la puerta donde se encontraba el pequeño. Uno de los hombres lo tomo por las muñecas, casi fracturándolas por la tremenda fuerza que había ejercido en esos pequeños y frágiles huesos. Mientras sujetaban al menor que misteriosamente había dejado de gritar pero sus ojos aún dejaban salir las lágrimas que quemaban en su piel, otro hombre se acercó y le arrancó las ropas al menor dejándolo en sus pequeños boxers, lo más normal habría sido que el pequeño hubiera sido despojado de sus ropas y dejarlo completamente desnudo, pero como aquél niño era virgen, debían asegurar que la mercancía llegara en buen estado. Con el poco cuidado, colocaron el collar en el cuello del menor que inmediatamente quemó en su blanca y suave piel. El menor cerró sus ojos mientras los hombres lo comenzaban a jalar por medio de la cadena que unía el collar con este. Lo jalaban como si de un perro se tratara, el menor simplemente se dejó hacer, no había caso el pelear y resistirse si su nii-san lo había dejado con estos hombres, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Xx—

Kain abandonó aquella mansión dejando atrás a su primo pero lo único que le importaba en estos momentos era él, era Zero, a donde quiera que fuese llevado lo iba a encontrar y lo iba a proteger, el Kain Akatsuki juraba proteger a ese pequeño ángel. Se acercó al garaje de la mansión y tomo una de sus motocicletas, se montó en esta y salió a toda velocidad dejándose guiar por el suave aroma del menor. A donde quiera que fuese le seguiría ya no importaba si era al mismo infierno, ya no importaba nada solo la protección del menor. Así que siguió la trayectoria que dejaba la aroma de su pequeño. Mientras aumentaba la velocidad, logrando pasar las curvas con gran agilidad hasta llegar a la zona urbanizada aquellas las calles estaban plagadas de prostitutas y traficantes, vampiros y esclavos, suspiró, solo deseaba que su pequeño estuviese bien.

Siguió recorriendo las calles de aquella ciudad, maldiciendo una y otra vez a él a Kuran Kaname, a ese bastardo que había vendido a su pequeño con estos malditos, solo deseaba llegar a tiempo, pues sabía que Zero era una mercancía deseable y muchos darían todo por tenerlo. Alguien puro inocente, virgen, si Zero Kiryuu era una mercancía que podría dejar muchas ganancias. Kain suspiró, finalmente halló el lugar donde su pequeño se hallaba, aparcó su motocicleta en un lugar solitario, se adentró a una de las callejuelas encontrando el carro donde habían raptado a su pequeño, porque para él eso había sido, un rapto esos malnacidos habían secuestrado a su niño. Mientras se guiaba por su olfato recordó la primera vez que lo vio, aquella vez que salvó a su pequeño aquella vez que Kaname se lo robó, se robó el crédito y el cariño de su niño.

xX—

"¿La encontraste?" Preguntó el rubio mientras veía salir de los escombros de un edificio a su primo con un pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos. Aidou inmediatamente se acercó hacia su primo impactado por la belleza angelical de la creatura que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos. Kain sostuvo posesivamente el cuerpo del pequeño, solo por unos minutos quería permanecer así, junto al menor. No tardaron unos minutos cuando Kaname y su primo Senri llegaron al lugar, el castaño abrió sus ojos de par en par creyendo que su princesa había sido hallada, pero vaya sorpresa que tuvo cuando se encontró el pequeño cuerpo que cargaba el chico de salvajes cabellos naranjas. Se acercó mientras dejó pasar su mano descaradamente por las suaves mejillas del menor. Kain frunció ante la acción del sangrepura, ya sabía lo que su amigo tenía planeado, pero no podía hacer nada. Así que el castaño tomo el cuerpo del menor en sus brazos y el pequeño lentamente dejo mostrar esas hermosas violetas que poseía. "Tranquilo pequeño ya estas a salvo" Susurró Kaname tiernamente mientras cínicamente besaba la frente del menor haciendo que el niño dibujara una inocente sonrisa y apegara su cuerpo al del mayor, a su falso protector. Kain simplemente apretó sus puños y salió de ese lugar caminando hacía la limosina que los esperaba, molesto consigo mismo por ser tan débil y dejar que Kaname hiciera lo que quisiera con el pequeño y molesto con Kaname por robarle el cariño de ese pequeño.

Xx—

"Y te deje ir…" Susurró el chico para sí, mientras se acercaba a una enorme bodega, todo ese maldito lugar apestaba a sexo, Kain abrió y cerró sus ojos, esta vez su color ámbar se transformó en uno rojizo, sus ojos mostraban flamas. "Esta vez no" Dijo para sí y se adentró a la bodega, chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer flamas, lanzándolas hacia las puertas, la explosión alarmó algunos guardias que se abrieron paso ante la furia de aquél vampiro. Algunos humanos trataron de disparas sin ninguna suerte pues las llamas de Kain habían arremetido contra las balas que no podían herirlo, no habría nadie que podría herirlo, el único que se llevaba ese privilegio era su Zero. Y con ese pequeño en sus pensamientos siguió lanzando sus llamas, las cuales salían una y otra vez elevándose hacia los cielos, quemando todo a su paso, dejando un camino a su paso, incendiando cada uno de los cuartos, no sin antes dejar escapar a los esclavos que estaban capturados ahí, pero esos asquerosos pervertidos que se osaban a disfrutar y violar los cuerpos de sus presas a ellos los quemo, al igual que a los guardias, quemó todo el lugar hasta que llego a una puerta, ahí dentro se encontraba él, su Zero. Abrió la puerta a patadas y la lanzó contra el concreto, amordazado y encadenado se encontraba su pequeño, no pudo contener la furia que tenía y lanzó unas pequeñas bolas de fuego a aquellas cadenas que tenían sujetado a su pequeño, el choque de estas y golpe alertó al pequeño quien abrió sus ojos asustado, no sabía de qué se trataba ese juego pero quería que terminara. Sintió como las cadenas se rompían y su cuerpo que estaba elevado en el aire empezaba a caer hacía el frió piso, pero antes de golpearse unos fuertes y cálidos brazos lo sujetaron con delicadeza. Abrazándolo con sumo cuidado como si temiese romperlo, luego esas cálidas manos le quitaron ese pedazo de tela que le impedía hablar. El pequeño Zero elevó su rostro encontrándose con unos gentiles ojos ámbar. "Veniste…" Dijo el menor, estaba tan confundido que no reconocía muy bien. "Siempre pequeño" Dijo Kain tiernamente, mientras se quitaba su chamarra y cubría el desnudo cuerpo de su pequeño. "Kana-nii…" Kain suspiró dolido, pero no podía enojarse con este niño, no con él, lo que iba a hacer era borrar todas las huellas de ese bastardo, iba a hacer que Zero lo recordara a él, solo a él, que lo nombrara con tanto anhelo y cariño. "Descansa" Susurró el menor mientras pasaba su cálida mano por el rostro pálido del niño, haciendo que cayera en un sueño. Podía escuchar y sentir las auras de los vampiros que se avecinaban, seguramente eran refuerzos, así que suprimió su aura y se alejó de ese lugar, pero antes de esto esperó que los vampiros entraran a lo que sobraba de la bodega y la hizo estallar con sus llamas, matando a los niveles E y humanos que le trataban de seguir. Ya hecho esto suspiró y sujetó con sumo cuidado a su pequeño, lo mejor era huir de ese lugar, tenían que ir al norte de Japón, lejos de esta sucia ciudad, lo más preciso era buscar un hotel en donde quedarse, pero no aquí, primero tomarían el tren que los llevara a la ciudad más cercano. Por el dinero y comida se preocuparía más tarde, era un noble así que no hacía falta, lo único que importaba era su pequeño, que ahora yacía dormido en sus brazos y esta vez se encargaría de ser él, la persona más importante en la vida del menor.

Xx-

Había bebido la última gota de la botella, mientras observaba a la pequeña a su pequeña princesa, le había llegado la noticia de que Kain se había ido, Aidou estaba en su habitación llorando, seguía viendo por el balcón hasta que se percató de unas personas unas 50 tal vez acercarse a la mansión. Podía sentir el aura peligrosa que se acercaba, y luego los ataques comenzaron, todo estaba en llamas, esos bastardos eran los criminales a los que Kaname les había vendido a Zero.

Yuki lloraba en los brazos de su hermano, los nobles y sirvientes trataban de defenderse y a sus amos, pero cada vez llegaban más vampiros. Aidou lanzaba cuchillos afilados de hielo, mientras que Seiren con sus poderes psíquicos (no sé que poder tenga ^^) trataba de contener a los niveles E. Ruka y Rima también participaban para proteger a su amo.

"Vamos Yuki escóndete aquí y no salgas hasta que yo te diga" Pidió Kaname gentilmente, mientras dejaba a la niña escondida en una puerta falsa que se abría de una de las paredes, el pequeño cuarto está muy oscuro y la niña tenía miedo, no quería separarse de su hermano, pero la mirada tierna y reconfortante hizo que la niña aceptara y se escondiera, escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas mientras lloraba. Kaname suspiró mientras se levantaba y caminaba fuera de su habitación, la mansión estaba completamente destruida, vampiros de varias clases atacaban a sus amigos. Algunos de ellos se atrevían a enfrentársele pero él con una simple onda los destrozaba, evitando que entraran a la habitación.

"Nooo" Sus sentidos se alertaron cuando escuchó la voz de su pequeña princesa, y cuando giró su rostro pudo ver como un sucio nivel E tenía a su pequeña acorralada, se acercó rápidamente pero una fuerza le hizo perder el conocimiento. Toda la casa quedó en pedazos, no había rastros de Seiren, de Aidou, Ruka o Rima, Senri estaba gravemente herido afuera en uno de los jardines. Lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos azules y aunque el dolor de su sangre siendo derramada era mucho, no dolía tanto como ver su casa y la gente que amaba lejos de aquí, todo completamente destruido. En su habitación Kaname abrió sus ojos pesadamente, no recordaba nada, solo que un sucio nivel E había atacado a su princesa, se puso de pie con torpeza, pues aún se sentía mareado, llevó su mano a su rostro tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas, elevó su vista al rincón de la habitación. Ahí se encontraba su hermosa Yuki su pequeño cuerpo ensangrentado, no lo dudo ni dos veces cuando ya se hallaba junto al cuerpo inerte de su princesa, lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos y resbalaron por su piel ligeramente morena. Sentía un dolor en el alma un dolor que destrozaba su corazón, su pequeña princesa, habían tomado su sangre hasta secarla, suavemente tomo el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana quien milagrosamente no se había vuelto polvo, la sujeto gentilmente y comenzó a llorar, no ella, no su pequeña. "Yuki…" Susurró secamente, era tanto su dolor. Esos malditos iba a pagar muy caro lo que habían hecho, el trato era que Zero iría con ellos y nunca más lo contactarían, por qué mierda venían a hacer eso.

Akatsuki, el nombre le llegó de golpe, ese maldito después de todo lo que había hecho por él, después de ofrecerle una casa, de cuidar de su primo, y así le pagaba. Claro el vampiro que manipulaba el fuego amaba a Zero, por eso había salido hecho una furia, el muy idiota había ido a rescatar a Zero, cuando no había nada que hacer, cuando Zero ya no era de su propiedad. Kaname cerró sus ojos maldiciendo una y otra vez a Kain, a Kain y a él a su pequeño Zero, ellos eran los culpables, ellos tenían la culpa de la muerte de Yuki. Ellos eran culpables y debían pagar por su crimen. Con sumo cuidado colocó el cuerpo de su princesa en lo que quedaba de la cama, se acercó a los labios de esta y dejo un dulce y triste beso, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su niña se empezaba a desintegrar para luego desaparecer. Kaname cerró los ojos y dejó salir un rugido, estaba molesto y solo quería venganza.

Shiki por su parte solo quería encontrar a sus amigos, no sabía en donde estaba Rima, tenía miedo y si algo le había pasado a su amiga, demonios ni siquiera le había dicho lo que sentía por ella. Y Aidou, donde estaba su infantil y berrinchudo amigo, Seiren y Ruka, también faltaban. "Rima…" Susurró tristemente el menor mientras dejaba escapar más lágrimas de esos bellos ojos azules, estaba triste. "Senri…" Escuchó una voz que le hablaba a lo lejos, o eso creía, elevó la vista y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda. "Takuma…" Susurró el menor, quien se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amigo, no sabía de donde había salido el rubio y no le importaba ya le cuestionaría después, pero ahora lo que importaba era "Rima.." dejó salir en un sollozo mientras sus ojos se volvían a inundar con lágrimas. Takuma suspiró, no le gustaba ver a su amigo así tan triste además Rima estaba gravemente herida y ella también estaba preguntando por Shiki. Afortunadamente Takuma y Kaien habían llegado a la mansión tras enterarse que había sido atacada. "Tranquilo ella está bien, Kaien y Kaito ya fueron por Aidou y Seiren, a Ruka no la hemos encontrado ni tampoco a Kain" Dijo Takuma suavemente mientras acariciaba los cabellos rojizos de su amigo. "Kain se fue antes de que pasara esto" Dijo el pelirrojo tristemente y Takuma asentía.

"Taku.." Una linda vocecita intervino y llamó al rubio, quien inmediatamente volteó, que hacía su pequeño aquí se suponía que debía esperar en el carro. "Ichiru que haces aquí, en donde esta Yagari" Preguntó el rubio un poco molesto, no con el niño pero si con en el idiota de Yagari. "Es peligroso estar aquí" Dijo el rubio mientras se apresuraba a tomar al pequeño en sus brazos, el niño sonrió tiernamente escondiendo su carita en el rostro del menor. "Ichi extrañaba a Taku" Susurró el menor tiernamente haciendo que el menor sonriera y acariciara la cabecita castaña del niño.

"Y ese niño quien es" Preguntó curioso Shiki, quien se había puesto de pie, se sentía atraído por ese pequeño, como si quisiera protegerlo. "Ahh él es Ichiru Hio es el hijo de Shizuka y de Yagari. Dijo Takuma encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo con las caricias en el cabello del niño. "Ahh" Dijo Shiki quedito mientras se quedaba viendo a Takuma y el pequeño que estaba en sus brazos, se veían lindos pensó el menor y se sonrojó, la verdad nunca había visto que su amigo fuera de los que tuvieran ese instinto paterno, pero se veía tierno. "Rima quiero verla" Pidió ya dejando sus pensamientos de su amigo y el niño y concentrándose en Rima. "Está bien pero no te esfuerces mucho recuerda que tú también estás herido" Pidió el rubio y sonrió mientras ayudaba a Shiki a ponerse de pie, junto con Ichiru aún en brazos, y los tres fueron caminando hacia donde estaba Yagari atendiendo a Rima y a un adolorido Aidou. Mientras Ichiru escondía su cabecita nuevamente en el cuello de Takuma, pues ya sabía que su padre lo había visto. "Ichiru te dije que esperaras en el carro" Dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azulados, mientras Ichi suspiraba y levantaba su rostro para mirar a su padre, los ojos azulados del menor brillaban con lágrimas pensando que su padre le iba a regañar. "P-pero Taku" Dijo el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ya ya tranquilo" Dijo Yagari mientras acariciaba la cabecita castaña de su pequeño y besaba su frente.

"Noo duele!" Gritó Aidou con lágrimas de cocodrilo, mientras miraba enojado a Kaien Cross, que atendía sus heridas "Ya es un idiota me duele!" Gritó Aidou pero al parecer el hombre de anteojos y largos cabellos rubios lo ignoraba y continuaba aplicando alcohol en sus heridas. Junto a ellos estaban Rima y Shiki abrazados, pues los dos estaban muy preocupados cuando no se habían encontrado, Rima le daba algunos palitos de pocky a un Shiki que ya estaba más tranquilo.

"Y Kaname?" Preguntó Takuma quien se sorprendía que su amigo no estuviese con ellos, "Lo busque por toda la mansión pero no estaba" Dijo Kaito quien aparecía de repente y se burlaba mentalmente de como Aidou le gritaba a su padre, Kaien.

Todos se quedaron callados, que había pasado en donde estaban Yuki y Kaname, y si los habían matado, pensó el rubio de ojos turquesa, pero rápidamente eliminó esos pensamientos, su adorado Kaname-sama no podía estar muerto y la mocosa esa pues tampoco. El rubio suspiro nuevamente, ya más tranquilo cuando Kaien le dejo de aplicar el estúpido alcohol, miró al piso un poco triste pero luego se sonrojó al sentir unos fuertes brazos que lo abrazaban por detrás, al percatarse de esa aroma suave trató de zafarse del abrazo pero fue inútil "Kaito ya suéltame" Pidió el rubio completamente sonrojado pero el castaño lo ignoró y besó su mejilla tiernamente "Me preocupaste tonto" Regañó Kaito haciendo que el infantil rubio hiciera un lindo puchero pero recargara su cabeza en el pecho del menor. Kaien sonrió complacido al ver las muestras de afecto que había entre su bello hijo Kaito y su novio de ojitos turquesa, Aidou.

Kaito sonrió mientras giraba el rostro del hermoso chico que tenía en sus brazos para poder besar sus labios, pero no pudo primera porque Aidou no lo dejo y segunda el golpe que recibió en la cabeza por parte de Yagari "Dejen de hacer esas cosas, no quiero que le enseñen a mi hijo perversiones" Regañó Yagari y Kaito solo bufó mientras Aidou se volvió a sonrojar y miró a Kaito acusatoriamente. Ichiru por su parte miró a Takuma confuso y el noble rubio de ojos esmeralda solo sonrió dándole a entender al menor que no era nada de importancia, ya después con el tiempo le enseñaría a su niño que es lo que Kaito y Aidou iba a hacer y claro le iba a enseñar otras cosas más

Xx—

Ya habiendo abordado .el tren, Kain se sentó en uno de los vagones de en medio con un pequeño ángel en sus brazos, sonrió contento pues no quería ni imaginarse lo que esos idiotas le iba a hacer a su niño. Se permitió cerrar sus ojos claro sin quedarse dormido, no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia, no cuando seguía el peligro pues aunque había rescatado a Zero de esos traficantes, no significaba que estaba completamente a salvo, pues Zero seguía siendo propiedad de esa compañía de pervertidos y así iba a ser hasta que Kaname retirara ese contrato, cosa que la veía imposible, ahora con el regreso de la mocosa a su casa, estaba claro que el sangrepura se había olvidado de Zero. Aunque eso no importaba "Porque Yo te voy a cuidar" Sonrió el noble, sabía que su vida era aburrida, que no podía gozar de tantos lujos como los tenía Kaname pero le iba a brindar a Zero todo su amor y todos los bienes que pudiese. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente encontrándose con los hermosos ojitos lilas de Zero completamente abiertos, viéndolo con sorpresa y curiosidad "Kain en donde está Kana-nii" Preguntó Zero tímidamente, pues según él, Kaname había venido a rescatarlo, lo había salvado de esos crueles hombres que estaban a punto de lastimarlo. "Lo siento pequeño pero Kaname no está aquí" Dijo Kain mientras acariciaba la cabecita plateada del niño "Pero…." Kaname lo había salvado, acaso otra vez lo había abandonado, Zero suspiró y cerró sus ojos mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos lavanda. "Yo te salve" Dijo el chico de cabellos naranja haciendo que el pequeño abriera sus ojos repentinamente y se quedara mirando los ojos ámbar de Kain "Y no te voy a dejar solo…. Nunca" Esas palabras hicieron que el herido y roto corazón de Zero se aliviara, y sintió que al menos alguien en este mundo se preocupaba por él, así que con una sonrisa triste abrazó a Kain.

"Vamos a ir al norte, espero que te guste allá" Susurró Kain mientras aceptaba el abrazo de su pequeño, al menos esta era un inicio para ganarse el corazón de su pequeño.

Xx—

Kuran Kaname caminaba por las calles, matando a cualquier humano, vampiro que se le acercase o que se atreviera a mirarlo, estaba molesto y estaba en busca de venganza, le venía valiendo que sus ropas estuvieran manchadas de sangre, la sangre de su Yuki. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía esa pequeña cabellera plateada, esos inusuales ojos violeta, y en su mente retorcida le vino algo a la mente. Había perdido a Yuki, a su princesa pero no del todo pues ese pequeño, su pequeño Zero de rostro angelical era parecido a Yuki (aja si como no) ambos eran puros, tiernos e inocentes. El vampiro de cabellos castaños estaba decidido a algo, iba a buscar a Zero a su pequeño, lo iba a encontrar y lo iba a traer de regreso a él, a donde pertenecía. Y a ese traidor de Akatsuki lo iba a matar, lo iba a destruir lenta y dolorosamente. Su Yuki había sido asesinada por su culpa y ahora su Zero estaba a la merced de un criminal, porque en los ojos de Kaname Kuran, aquél a quien consideraba su amigo, Kain Akatsuki no era más que un simple asesino.

Pero antes de comenzar su búsqueda debía de encargarse de un problema, debía arreglar asuntos con esos bastardos que se habían osado entrar en su territorio, y debía romper ese contrato, Zero era suyo y de nadie más.

Avanzó por las calles ignorando las miradas de desaprobación que le daban los humanos, pero el vampiro los ignoro, esas creaturas no eran nada a sus ojos, así que no valía la pena gastar sus fuerzas en esos inútiles esclavos. "Te olvidas que Zero es humano…" Una voz dijo en su cabeza, pero Kaname la ignoró, ignoró eso, ya vería la manera de atrapar a ese ángel y de convertirlo en uno como ellos, de esta forma el pequeño tendría que permanecer atado a él por toda la eternidad. "Si por toda la eternidad, serás mío" Se dijo el vampiro de sangre real y sonrió mientras entraba a aquél sucio edificio y descargaba su ira contra cada uno de los vampiros que se encontraban en el lugar. Cuando llegó a la oficina principal lanzó a la secretaria a al piso su cuerpo impactándose en los cristales puntiagudos previamente formados, los cuales le perforaron cada parte del cuerpo haciendo estallar todos sus vasos y venas. Luego caminó hacia el líder de esa compañía, la compañía "Silver Fantasies" que curioso era el destino, la compañía a donde había vendido a su ángel le hacía recordarlo aún más. "Tú!" Tomo al hombre por la garganta y lo azotó contra el vidrio de la mesa, hombre se retorció en dolor pero sabía que era inútil el pelear contra un sangrepura, sobre todo contra el contra Kaname Kuran. Cansado de escuchar los gemidos de dolor el vampiro de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate decidió aliviar el dolor del hombre y lentamente rajó en su cuello provocando que este se desangrara lentamente, claro que la herida no fue hecha para que muriera al instante, el sangrepura quería que sufriera, que sintiera lo que sintió su bella Yuki.

Lo dejó ahí muriendo solo, desangrado, mientras hacía explotar todo el edificio y veía su obra maestra, después con los papeles de Zero, aquellos papeles que indicaban que el pequeño le pertenecía, decidió abandonar la ciudad, sabía que nadie se iba a levantar contra él, por más odio que le tuviesen, él era su rey y le debían respeto. Ahora si a buscar a su pequeño y ese criminal, no se cansaría de buscar en cualquier lugar del planeta hasta encontrarlo, a su pequeño Zero.

La rabia lo tenía cegado y su corazón estaba completamente roto, estaba devastado por la pérdida de su princesa y su ángel pero pronto los tendría, pronto su pequeño estaría con él. "Mío, Zero pronto estarás conmigo…"

Xx-

En una casa al norte de Japón se encontraba un hombre viendo un pequeño carrusel de juguete, la dulce melodía invadía toda la habitación, jalaba una y otra vez la cuerda para que la canción sonara una y otra vez, mientras se dejaba perder en sus recuerdos. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, ahora podría estar con su pequeño hijo, pero no, había sido un imbécil y había dejado atrás a su familia por dinero y poder, pero de que le servía, si ahora estaba solo, la casa era enorme, llena de varios cuartos y salones, pero su preferido era el salón de juegos, ese en donde permanecían todos los juguetes que le había comprado a su hijo, desde que se enteró que tenía uno no hizo más que comprarle juguetes hasta llenara la habitación, desde osos de peluche, carritos, columpios, toda clase de juegos, pero en especial ese carrusel que pertenecía a su madre. Y se dejaba llevar, tratando de averiguar cómo sería su hijo, el color de sus ojos, si su color sería de un azul profundo como los de él o de un lila como los de ella. Maldita sea, pensó el hombre, ni si quiera sabía el nombre de su hijo, bueno tampoco sabía si era un niño o una niña, pero algo le decía que era un niño. Se sentía fatal, había sido muy cruel con su esposa, pues ya antes habían perdido a un hijo, él bebe había nacido muy débil y al poco tiempo había fallecido, su esposa había quedado devastada, pero con el tiempo salió adelante, no por su ayuda, más bien por su familia que siempre le brindó apoyó. Luego él decidió irse para probar su suerte y vaya que lo logró pero a expensas la felicidad de su esposa, de su propia felicidad. Ahora no podía hacer nada más que buscar por su hijo, y rogar por encontrarlo.

Xx—

"A ver explícame otra vez eso como es que tú primo se fue de la casa y se levantó contra Kaname, no se suponía que eran muy amigos?" Preguntó Kaito a su amante, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, en la casa de Cross, Aidou tenía su cabeza recargada en las piernas del mayor y suspiraba tristemente, preocupado por su primo y por Kaname. Cosa que no le agradaba nada a Kaito, está bien que Kain sea su primo y este preocupado por él, pero Kaname, oh vamos ni que el poderoso sangrepura no pudiera defenderse.

"Pues sí, es que Kaname-sama vendió a Zero." Dijo Aidou pero rápidamente se tapó la boca, pues nadie más que los que vivían en la mansión sabían de la existencia de Zero.

"¿Zero?" Preguntó Kaito, nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre, era acaso una moto, o que se suponía que era, pues ya sabía que Kain adoraba las motocicletas y pues tal vez las nombraba. "No me digas que Kain se enojó porque Kaname vendió una de sus motocicletas?" Preguntó el castaño y Aidou sonrió tontamente "Ah sí si vendió la motocicleta favorita de Kain, una que todos adorábamos porque era muy linda y tierna" Decía Aidou con melancolía y tristeza y Kaito frunció el ceño, no sabía que a su pequeño le gustaban las motos. "Bueno estoy segura que Kain se puede comprar otr.." "NOO" Aidou gritó y luego se sonrojó ante la mirada que Kaito le estaba dando, pero es que Zero no se podía tirar y remplazar así de sí, Zero no era una moto ni una posesión ni un esclavo él era una persona, un niño y Aidou lo quería mucho, como a un hermanito menor.

"Hmm bueno está bien pero no tienes que exaltarte de esa manera" Dijo Kaito preocupado y luego acarició los cabellos rubios de su amante "Será mejor que descanses, además todavía no nos dicen bien que fue lo que sucedió para que atacaran la mansión Kuran así de la nada" Dijo Kaito y Aidou se puso tenso pero luego se calmó y asintió, lo mejor por ahora era descansar.

Dicho esto Kaito cargó a un adormilado Aidou y gentilmente lo llevó a su habitación, la casa era lo suficientemente grande así que había habitaciones de sobra pero Kaito ni loco iba dejar que Aidou durmiera en otra habitación que no fuera la suya.

En el jardín de la casa había un columpio hecho con una llanta, Yagari lo había puesto ahí para su pequeño Ichiru que al parecer adoraba columpiarse. Después de la desaparición o más bien abandono de Shizuka, Yagari quedó destrozado con un pequeño Ichiru de no más de dos meses de nacido. Afortunadamente Yagari conoció a Kaien Cross, un hombre que lo ayudó a salir adelante con el pequeño Ichiru, además de que ambos se enamoraron, pero Yagari todavía no quería dar a conocer su relación, primero quería esperar a que Ichiru creciera un poco para que pudiese entender que él y Kaien se amaban, claro que Kaien había decidido esperar, todo fuera por el pequeño Ichiru, que desde que lo vio por primera vez, le robó su corazón.

"Más alto Taku!" Gritaba entusiasmado el pequeño de cabellos castaños mientras reía tiernamente, Takuma lo columpiaba cumpliendo los deseos de su niño, claro no lo hacía tan bruscamente por temor a que su pequeño se fuera a lastimar o caer del columpio.

"Mas" Takuma solo sonreía mientras continuaba tirando del columpio, arriba en el segundo piso se encontraba mirando al menor Shiki, y cada vez que el pequeño sonreía, él también sonreía. Había algo en ese pequeño, algo que le hacía querer protegerlo además que tenía un parecido a Zero, ahora que lo pensara, eran muy parecidos solo cambiaban el color de sus ojos y del cabello.

"Zero" Susurró Shiki recordando como el pequeño solía correr por la mansión Kuran pero ahora ese lugar estaba destrozado y Zero ya no estaba más en ese lugar.

"Seguro lo encontramos, bueno yo creo que Kain y él va a avisarnos no te preocupes tanto" Dijo Rima mientras acariciaba el cabello rojizo de Shiki y le daba un palito de pocky. "Está bien" Suspiró resignado el pelirrojo. Y ambos chicos siguieron observando como su amigo cuidaba de aquel niño, del pequeño Ichiru, preguntándose de donde los había conocido.

"Ichi creo que ya fue suficiente de columpiarse, anda vamos a que comas" Pidió Takuma y el niño asintió, ya que el columpió se paró el niño extendió sus bracitos pidiéndole a Takuma que lo cargara. Takuma gustoso tomo al menor en sus brazos y beso su mejilla tiernamente, haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina en donde Kaien (aquí sí sabe cocinar ^^)estaba cocinando algo para los mayores, pero le había apartado a Ichiru un poco de sopa de verduras y de postre delicioso flan.

"Quiero comer el flan!" Dijo el pequeño una vez que sus ojos se posaron en el delicioso postre pero tanto Takuma como Kaien negaron con la cabeza y Cross colocó el platón de sopa frente a Ichiru, Ichiru frunció molestó pero al ver la mirada de Takuma se sonrojó y comenzó a comer la sopa. "Vaya que te hace caso" Soltó Cross al ver que al único a quien realmente obedecía el menor era a Takuma. "Supongo" Murmuró el rubio mientras acariciaba la cabecita castaña del niño que comía gustoso su plato de sopa.

"¿Tú también lo quieres mucho verdad?" Preguntó Takuma mientras tomaba un vaso de agua, ya más tarde se tomaría una de esas tabletas para saciar su sed y hambre. "Si, tanto Ichiru como Kaito son muy importantes para mi" Al igual que Yagari, pensó el hombre de anteojos y sonrió mientras seguía cocinando.

"Ya ahora flan!" Mostró el plato limpió el pequeño Ichiru y sonrió al ver que Takuma le acercaba el plato de flan. El niño comenzó a comer ansioso el pequeño postre, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rosa, adoraba el flan era una de sus cosas favoritas, bueno primero era Takuma, luego su osito de peluche y después el flan.

Xx—

Llegaron a aquella ciudad, después de dos días de trayecto, con un Zero soñoliento y un cansado Akatsuki, pero valía la pena, lo volvería a hacer, volvería a exponer su vida con tal de salvar a Zero.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad lo primero que hizo Kain fue ir a comprar ropa para el menor, no podía permitir que el niño anduviera simplemente en calzoncillos. Ya vestido con una camisa de color azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla, junto con unos tenis y una sudadera de color negro, por si hacía frío, los dos se dedicaron a buscar un hotel en donde hospedarse. Al parecer Zero estaba más tranquilo, la cercanía del chico de cabellos anaranjados le traía tranquilidad además durante estos dos días de trayecto el menor pudo convivir más con el chico, ya que en la mansión apenas y le era permitido a Zero estar con Aidou o con Shiki, en muy pocas ocasiones podía estar con Kain, y eso bajo la estricta mirada de Kaname, pero ahora que platicaban parecía que ambos se empezaban a llevar muy bien. Cosa que le encantó a Kain, pues si iban progresando así de bien, en unos meses su pequeño se olvidaría de ese imbécil de Kuran.

"Que te parece este?" Preguntó Kain tiernamente, mientras algunas chicas veían al guapo del peli naranja y el pequeño que venía con él, seguramente era su hermanito mayor o su padre, las chicas miraban al chico de ojos ámbar y le sonreían pero Kain simplemente tenía ojos para su pequeño.

El pequeño un poco cohibido por las miradas de aquellas chicas y algunas mujeres, simplemente asintió, y Kain sonrió viendo la inocencia de su pequeño. Llegaron al lobby del hotel en donde fueron recibidos por una señorita muy amable y luego entraron a la recepción. Ahí el noble pidió una habitación para los dos, mientras Kain hablaba de precios y con la recepcionista Zero se separó de su lado ya que en afuera de la recepción había un jardín muy bello, más bello de los que había en la casa de Kaname. Los ojos lilas del menor brillaban debido a la fuente que había en medio de este y luego escuchó el ruido de un animal, girando su cabecita lentamente pudo observar un pequeño perrito que movía su colita tiernamente. El pequeño ángel sonrió con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, esbozando una tierna sonrisa se acercó hacia el perrito y comenzó a acariciar la cabecita del animal mientras un hombre lo miraba lascivamente.

"¿Te gusta el perrito?" Preguntó con una voz lujuriosa, ese pequeño podría servirle de esclavo, era muy lindo e inocente y su sangre olía extremadamente deliciosa incluso para ser humano. El pequeño levantó la mirada, sus enormes e inocentes ojos lilas miraron al hombre que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, esa mirada tan inocente y pura hicieron que cierta parte del cuerpo del hombre despertara, ese niño era delicioso, lentamente acercó su mano al rostro del menor acariciando su mejilla y cabellos, mientras su otra mano se metía dentro de pantalón, ese hombre estaba disfrutando, mientras miraba los enormes ojos de inocencia de ese pequeño, empezaba a mover su mano sobre su miembro. El pequeño parecía no notar lo que aquel hombre hacía y seguía jugando con el perrito.

Mientras tanto en la recepción seguía Kain hasta que se percató de que Zero no estaba, alarmado trató de localizarlo y gracias a su aura encontró a su pequeño. La recepcionista sonrió, viendo lo bien que cuidaba el peli naranja de su hijo y como se preocupaba por él, cosa que la mujer admiraba. Kain se acercó hacía donde estaba su pequeño no sin antes percatarse que se encontraba con un hombre y un perro, y se percató que el hombre era un vampiro y uno degenerado, pues el muy pervertido estaba sínicamente tocándose, Kain estaba a punto de golpearlo pero se contuvo y jaló bruscamente a su pequeño, el niño al sentir el jalón se puso tensó y cuando vio que se trataba de Kain se preocupó, había hecho algo que enojara al noble, él solo había ido a ver el jardín y luego se dio cuenta del perrito y se puso a jugar con él. Zero miraba con ojos llorosos al noble, y Kain sintiendo la mirada de su niño, bajo la vista para ver los ojitos llorosos del niño, eso lo hizo recordar de como Kaname lo trataba así que se hincó para quedar a la estatura de su niño y lo abrazó tiernamente, con su pulgar limpió las lágrimas del menor y sonrió "Me preocupaste pequeño, no vuelvas a hacer eso" Pidió Kain de manera tierna y el menor solo atinó a asentir, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su protector.

"Y bien a quien va estar el nombre la habitación?" Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras Kain con una leve sonrisa y Zero en sus brazos que lo abrazaba contestó tiernamente mirando al pequeño. "Kiryuu Kain" El menor solo atinó a sonreír y abrazó más a su protector.

Xxx-

reviews? Yuki murió merezco al menos una no?


End file.
